


Holly

by octopus_fool



Series: Yuletide Cheer [29]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Humor, M/M, Presents, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/pseuds/octopus_fool
Summary: Gimli tries to figure out the meaning of the gift Aragorn gave him and Legolas.





	Holly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 23 of [Arda Advent](http://ardaprompts.tumblr.com/post/180626386876/join-me-in-creating-wintery-fanworks-about), the prompt was "holly".

Gimli stared at the two plants Aragorn had given them. He reached out a finger to touch them but quickly pulled back again. They were just as prickly as they looked. 

“Thank you for the plants, they are wonderfully… prickly.”

Aragorn laughed. “Getting married to the elf seems to make you less eloquent than usual, my friend. It is an old custom in Gondor for the king to give trees to the wedding couple.”

“So you decided to get the most prickly trees you could find? Are you trying to say that we will have a rather prickly marriage?” Gimli asked, laughing. 

“It’s holly,” Legolas said, realization dawning. 

“Holly?” Gimli asked. “Isn’t that the plant that grew at the gates of Khazad-dûm?”

Aragorn beamed. “It is. I thought no other plant would be as fitting as holly since it grew where the friendship between elves and dwarves was strongest.”

“Thank you,” Legolas said, “it is a fitting gift indeed, even if my beloved dwarf needs some botany lessons.”

Gimli chuckled. “We’ll see how things look once I show you some minerals. Shall we plant them at the entrance of the Glittering Caves?”

Legolas nodded and put an arm around him.


End file.
